


Motive, means and opportunity: a tour tale

by Escapologist



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Daft Punk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapologist/pseuds/Escapologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a hotel room, somewhere on tour during the 1990s. After a great gig and a lot of beers, Thomas and Guy-Man manage to collide at last. Thomas's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guy-Manuel is drunk, more so than he usually gets after a gig. I actually quite like him like this: once he’s had enough to drink he loosens up a lot and drops that aloof persona. He becomes endearingly goofy and can even be quite affectionate, which is an effect I particularly enjoy.

Back at the club he was dancing around like a lunatic, grinning and getting into the music with that irresistible abandon of his: hyper, yet soulful. We ended up having a late one and I was happy to go along with it, getting a big kick out of his tipsy hugs, which were otherwise a bit thin on the ground. 

Eventually I dragged him into a cab and he slapped his hand on my thigh, declaring “You’re sshuch a good friend, Thomas,” before falling asleep on my shoulder. I successfully fought the urge to work my arm around him and contented myself with resting my head on top of his, imagining a world where this situation was commonplace.

Now that we’re finally back at the hotel, I reluctantly rouse him and push him out of the cab, pay the driver (again) and steer him inside. I’m playing the sensible big brother although I’ve had plenty to drink myself.

We walk, or more accurately stagger, down to the end of the hallway to our twin room, and I pull out my key, open the door and shove him through it. Guy sits heavily on one of the single beds, giggling to himself at some drunken thought in his head. I can’t help but smile. 

“Drink some water before you pass out, buddy,” I suggest out of genuine concern. 

“OK _maman,_ ” he retorts.

“I’m just trying to save you from a deadly hangover,” I point out. _I’m not your mother, I’m your… better half._

“Hehe, I know Thomas, thank you for… giving a shit,” he smiles back. _Oh, you have no idea how much of a shit I give,_ I think.

I head into the bathroom and by the time I get out he’s snoring away in bed, his clothes in a crumpled pile on the floor between our beds. I feel a twinge of disappointment that I missed him getting undressed, especially as tonight he was probably too out of it to notice me eyeing him up. I grit my teeth. _Shit, this crush on him is getting completely out of control,_ I think, as I strip to my underwear and flop into the other bed.

 

I had felt it on and off all along, really, but when we were younger those feelings had mostly remained in the background. Occasionally something would happen that would fire my imagination, make me think he might be feeling something similar for me, but it would always pass, and I’d remind myself that he was straight. And so was I! I mean, both of us happened to go for girls. We were just really, really close friends, with an unusual rapport, and an unlikely amount in common. I would tell myself I was confusing mutual understanding and admiration with… well, romantic vibes.

Lately, however, I couldn’t make that explanation wash any more. Things were going so well for us and we were so excited by the music we were making, and the reception we were getting from the crowds. We were having a lot of fun on this tour. Admittedly neither of us had seen much action with the ladies, but I really wasn’t bothered and Guy didn’t seem to be. Spending 24 hours a day together in each other’s pockets, far from causing friction or irritation between us, was actually bringing us even closer. Within a few days of sharing rooms, meals, drinks and banging sets in strange towns, my long-nurtured crush had exploded into a full-blown obsession.

Admittedly I was barely into my twenties, but I felt like a lovestruck teenager. My stomach would turn over when I saw him and he’d be on my mind constantly, through the rare times when we weren’t side by side. I’d take any excuse to touch him, hug him, pat him on the back, nudge him even, and scream inwardly if he ever reciprocated. At night, lying across from him in the darkness, I’d struggle to get to sleep, and I was now regularly resorting to masturbation to settle me down. To do this in a shared room was awkward, but I was beginning to feel like a real creep since Guy was all I could think about during the act. I would even stare over at him when I could, and be filled with embarrassment and self-loathing afterwards.

Tonight I feel even more as though I’m taking advantage, given that he is passed out drunk. I breathe a heavy sigh as I gaze across the room at his sleeping form, feeling myself harden as I begin to picture his body under that blanket. _Oh well, let’s get this over with and get to sleep,_ I think, in an attempt to lie to myself about how eagerly I look forward to my Guy-Man fantasies these days.

I take myself in my hand and begin to stroke lightly, closing my eyes and bringing up a favourite scenario. It’s adapted from a night we’d spent at my Dad’s place a couple of months previously – a night we’d both declared to have been unexpectedly great. He’d come over, as always, to work on some tracks in the studio, but we happened to have lots of good wine in and we’d ended up chilling, watching movies, listening to records and chatting instead, until the small hours, just like when we were back at school. Eventually Guy had passed out on the sofa and I’d crawled off to bed, but my imagined version was infinitely filthier and didn’t involve much sleep. 

Suddenly I’m jolted back to the room by a sound from Guy’s bed. I freeze, deeply paranoid about being caught out. Guy’s getting up to go for a piss. I lay still on my side, back against the wall, watching him totter across the room in the half-light. Dammit, I’ll have to hold that thought until he’s asleep again. I can make out his outline; his beautiful, pale-skinned back, his black, slim-fitting underwear, his hair casually tossed over to one side. God, I love his hair. He would feel so smooth next to my rather more hairy body. 

He fumbles his way out of the bathroom and shuffles back towards the beds, weaving all over the place. As I watch him furtively, he stumbles slightly over his clothes with a loud “ _MERDE_ ”. I have to stifle a laugh. I still have my dick in my hand, when he suddenly careers sideways, seizes the edge of my blanket and collapses heavily into my bed, half on top of me.

“OOOOFHahahahahahaha!” he giggles. 

I’m momentarily frozen in shock, stunned by the sudden delicious warmth of his skin against mine, but a sense of panic animates me. I quickly angle my hips away so that there’s no danger he’ll notice my hard-on – I really don’t want to risk that right now – and soak up the sensation of body, his shoulder and forearm up against my chest, his thigh pressed to mine. It’s intoxicating. _Oh God stay there forever,_ I think, then; _Lock it away – this memory might have to last me the rest of the tour._

He turns towards me and in the half-light I can make out his glazed eyes and inebriated smile, almost a leer. We’re breathing into each other’s faces and I can smell beer and cigarettes, which somehow I am finding extremely arousing. Adrenaline is coursing through me and I’m quivering, my dick already achingly hard. Thank God he’s too drunk to notice. 

“Pisshead,” I tease, in a voice far quieter and shakier than I intended. 

He giggles again, softly. 

“Sorry… wrong bed,” he whispers back. 

Am I imagining it, or does he sound almost deliberately sexy? He doesn’t seem in a rush to leap back out across the room…

I realise I’m staring at him and the atmosphere is suddenly awkward. He breaks my gaze, blinking, and rolls away, starting to sit up. The loss of his gorgeous, smooth warmth against me is painful and I’m struck by a crazy notion from deep in my subconscious. _Make a move,_ it urges me. _What have you got to lose? He’s wasted, you can laugh it off if it doesn’t work and he won’t remember tomorrow._ I’ve heard this voice before but in most situations I can argue back rationally. _It won’t work, he’ll freak out, it will ruin everything we’ve got,_ runs my usual reasoning. But tonight… well, I’m in such a state right now I can’t fight it. My subconscious is making a very compelling point.

Almost without meaning to, I reach up and grab his arm, pulling him gently back towards me. 

“No it’s not,” the low murmur comes from somewhere in my throat. 

My mouth is dry. Yielding immediately to my touch, Guy flops back down with another giggle, more nervous-sounding this time, and his heavenly skin is on mine again. He looks at me, quizzically. _That was easy. Now what?_ I ask my genius subconscious. My mind is blank, overwhelmed. 

We’ve rolled over to face each other. I have seized him by the upper arm and I notice I’m gripping tightly, trying to stop myself shaking. I loosen my grip and let my hand run nervously down past his elbow and onto his side, bringing it to rest on the soft flesh below his ribcage. _Too much?_ Guy makes a faint sound, which starts out as a giggle but becomes more of a shaky sigh. He leans his head forward but misjudges the distance between us, and bumps his forehead heavily into mine. Slowly, he brings a hand up and hovers it in front of my body. _Oh God, is he trembling too? Is this happening?_

Clumsily, gently, he paws at my chest. 

“You’re… hairy,” he giggles; a phrase so sweet and awkward that it makes me melt. 

I smile back and he falls silent, stroking his fingers up to my shoulder. I struggle and fail to control my ragged breathing, and feel my heart pounding. _I’m dreaming. I fell asleep after all. I really hope this one stays with me when I wake up._

Our foreheads are still pressed together and my hand is moving involuntarily at his waist, my fingers sketching out little circles on his skin. One of us moves our head slightly, our noses bump and our eyes meet. His are suddenly clear, lucid and blazing with intent. That glance feels like a bolt of lightning, and a split second later our lips join.

Many, many times I’ve tried to imagine the feel of Guy-Man’s lips on mine, but no mental adventure has prepared me for the bliss that floods my system at that moment. I whimper slightly as his fingers trail along my shoulder, up my neck and cup my face. I respond by running my hand over his back, and slip my tongue over the threshold of his lips. When it meets his, I feel a tidal wave of lust crash over me.

We break apart and lock eyes, mouths open as we gasp for breath. We’ve always communicated easily without words and I’m sensing a real, strong desire from him, one that almost matches my own. _Is this just a drunken whim for him, or something more?_ I’m past worrying about that now: he’s awoken something huge and powerful in me and I couldn’t stop this if I tried.

Throwing caution to the wind I pull him to me, crushing our chests together, and unleash my passion into a forceful, open-mouthed kiss. With both hands I grip his hips and thrust mine forward, letting him know in no uncertain terms how turned on I am. Thankfully I encounter a similarly prominent bulge in Guy’s boxers. _Christ! I think I can assume he’s into this._ He moans loudly into my mouth and pushes back with his pelvis, rubbing his erection against mine. I’m amazed and extremely excited to find him so responsive – I had always imagined I’d be taking the lead, but he’s being so assertive and… _dirty._

Our bodies are wrapped around each other now and we’re grinding hard, discovering a completely new sensation. Each thrust has me gasping and cursing with lust. It’s so thrillingly different to be intimate with another man’s body. With women I’m careful to be slow and gentle to begin with, but now I feel an urge to be more forceful. I feel uninhibited, free to indulge my every urge. It’s so perfect – I can do everything to him that I would want to feel myself. 

My whole system throbbing with arousal, I pull my groin back from his to open up a gap between us, and slip my hand down the front of his boxers, grabbing hold of his penis. The thrill of living out long-nursed fantasies sends a judder through me and I’m sure I feel it reflected in his body, as he cries out “OHHH Thomas….” 

We’re too carried away for a gentle introduction: I pump my hand slowly and firmly, provoking an intensely gratifying reaction from Guy. Writhing with pleasure, he yanks down my underwear and kicks off his own.

I feel my heart swell and every nerve ending in my body tingle with anticipated ecstasy as he reaches down to encircle me and pick up the rhythm. We’re still on our sides, lying face to face, as his head falls forward against my shoulder. I feel the sweat on his brow and shudder with delight to hear his muttered “Oh God _YES_ …..” He flings a leg over mine and I know I want more of that: I push him over onto his back and climb on top so he can curl both his legs around mine while we pump each other into a frenzy. 

The feel of his hand on me is blowing my mind by now and as I bend down to kiss his damp neck, I know I’m almost there. 

“Ah, AH GUY….I’m… I’m gonna…” I gasp.

I look up into his face, and register his expression of anxious, awestruck need before it gives way to one of pure euphoria. I’m right there with him as his hot hand pushes me over the precipice and we tumble together, groaning ecstatically as we freefall into oblivion, our bodies spurting and shivering and sweating and clawing and convulsing and bursting with sweetness.

We come softly back down to earth and release each other, our hands and bellies now covered with each other’s fluid. I’m panting for breath, totally knocked sideways by the power of that orgasm, and by a stunning spectacle of Guy-Manuel that far exceeded any of my most imaginative fantasies. I haven’t a clue what to do. Suddenly weak, I collapse down on my side next to him again. He gives me a breathless little smile, and snuggles into my chest. I wrap my arms around him and feel his hot, damp body, his pulse still racing. _I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much_ , I want to say, but part of me knows this isn’t the time.

Over his head I’m gazing across the room at his empty bed, in shock and wonder. _Did that just happen?_ I think. _Did Guy just… fall into my bed and… smash my wildest dreams to smithereens? I think he did… it was so much better than anything I’ve made up in my head._ I’m feeling like the King of the world, the guy who won the lottery. 

But underneath the overwhelming joy and fulfilment is a niggling doubt. _There’s still no reason to think he feels the same as you,_ comes that rational voice. _He was so drunk, remember? There could be all kinds of hell to pay tomorrow._

Guy-Man turns over in my embrace and nestles his back against me so that we’re spooning, at which he lets out a contented “Mmmmmmmm”. I feel his body relax and his breathing regulate. At least I’ve got him for the rest of the night, and I can make sure I imprint the way he feels and smells on my memory. Maybe I can stop time right now if I try hard enough.

 _Fuck tomorrow,_ whispers my subconscious. _It was amazing, right? You know you’ll never bloody forget it_. I smile and throw my arm over my best buddy, drawing him even closer to me. My subconscious hasn’t yet let me down tonight, so I follow that voice into the back of my mind and fall into a lovelorn sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next morning, Thomas is nervous about how Guy will react to the situation they find themselves in.  
> WE SHALL SEE!

I wake up in daylight, feeling hot, and find Guy-Man’s body is still spooned up against mine in the little single bed. My left arm is draped across his torso, while my right is stuck under me, numb. Last night… the feelings rush back and make me shiver with a sleepy kind of bliss. Wow, it was really, really fantastic… I almost could have dreamed it, but for the fact that he is still lying next to me. I want to shift, release my dead arm, but I don’t want to end this embrace. 

Our skin is sticky with sweat and I can smell his body, so exotically different from a woman’s. My face is millimetres from the back of his head and I want to bury my face in his hair, but somehow I don’t want to wake him. _Shit, he was so drunk… what if he’s horrified? What if he regrets it? What if he doesn’t even remember what happened? Was it all my doing?_

I‘m starting to worry now, and prepare myself mentally for him to freak out, but my body has no such concerns. The memories of the night before and the proximity of Guy’s naked form are making me tingle and, to my slight horror, I can feel myself start to get hard. _Can’t have him waking up to that,_ I think – _he might be seriously disturbed._ Gingerly, I back my groin away from its current position pressed up against Guy’s backside, and as soon as space allows, my erection pops up obstinately.

There’s a small gap between our bodies now and I feel Guy twitch. _Don’t wake up yet,_ I will him. _I’m not quite ready to face you._ Slowly, I peel away the arm I flung across him so confidently last night, and free the other from underneath me so I can deal with the pins and needles. Guy shifts slightly and grunts, then reaches behind him to grab my arm again and pull it firmly back around his body.

A smile flits across my face and my heart flutters. _Does he know? Does this mean he’s OK with this after all?_ I really, really hope so, but I’m still nervous, unable to overcome the conviction I held until a few short hours ago that he would never be interested in me. _He’s half-asleep, or hungover, or still drunk,_ I tell myself. _He doesn’t realise it’s me, he thinks I’m some chick he met at the club._

My hard-on is throbbing and I realise I need to get to the bathroom and replay the memory of last night, but I don’t see how I can get out of bed without waking him. I’m trapped between the wall and the object of my overwhelming desire. There is no subtle ending to this. I can’t actually bear the tension anymore, so I take a deep breath, and decide to give away my identity, bracing myself for him to leap straight out of the bed.

“G… Guy?” I say, quietly, in my unmistakeably male voice.

“Hmmmmm?” comes his totally unexpected answer. I’m dumbstruck for a moment. _He KNOWS it’s me…_ Guy shifts again on his side, and sinks his body back against mine. I stop breathing. _Oh my GOD, any second now he’s going to…_

His arse finds its way back into the crook of my hips, and is met by my raging hard-on. My whole body is tense in anticipation of his reaction and I feel a bit faint. But… what? He’s making another sound, like a low growl, and… yes, I’m sure, he’s _grinding_ very gently against me. 

The movement is subtle, but I’m so turned on I can’t prevent myself from responding. I tentatively press myself against his buttock. This time his response is unambiguous: he wriggles back harder, and I let out a high-pitched whimper as I’m blindsided by the wave of lust that courses through my body. _Where is this going?_ There’s nothing I can do but follow.

My arm is still wrapped around his body and I squeeze him close. Our hips, moving together, are starting to find a rhythm, and somehow we wriggle until I’m firmly embedded between his buttocks, sliding up and down. Shit, it feels amazing. I give an upward thrust and rub up right against his entrance, which makes Guy shudder and emit an animal-sounding snarl, all of which threatens to bring me close to orgasm. _Not yet,_ I tell myself. _Don’t let this be over too soon. It may never happen again._

I ease off the rhythm and run my left arm down his side to his hip. I can feel his body is trembling again and I wonder if he, too, is feeling this delicious mixture of excitement and trepidation. Maybe he’s just as nervous as me, I think. I haven’t even seen his face today. My fingers trace across his stomach and move down… sure enough, he’s rock hard, and dripping. As soon as I touch him he cries out and grinds forcefully against me. I stroke him firmly two or three times, knowing I’m not going to last much longer.

Suddenly, without warning, he flips himself over to face me. Strands of chestnut hair are plastered across his sweating brow. His mouth is open and his blue eyes are wide, searching my face for… what? Reassurance? I’m absolutely floored. A feeling of indescribable happiness fills me to finally see that face, Guy-Manuel’s familiar, beautiful face, gazing at me in the light of day in an extreme state of arousal.

We stare at each other for a beat or two, close together, our breathing shallow and our skin damp, and I can SEE it, the way I can so often see what he’s feeling. I can see that, right now at least, he feels as I do. _How long has it been, Guy? Because I’ve been right here for YEARS…_

I sense he’s unsure about what happens next, and, feeling suddenly bold, I know I need to make a move. I feel myself start to grin. He responds with a nervous smile that touches my heart. But I’m also feeling slightly frustrated with him for breaking the rhythm that was getting me to the point of no return. I grab hold of his wrist and pin him on his back, manoeuvring myself above him and climbing between his legs. His smile gets more mischievous as he wraps his legs around my hips, and I want to die of adoration. 

Instead, I lower myself down right on top of him and we share the most spectacular, messy, deep, sexy, lustful, tongue-heavy kiss I have ever experienced. His fingers are in my hair, his nails scratching at my back, and by the time we break apart we’re grinding our swollen crotches together and vocalising our pleasure shamelessly. I’m ready to see this through right now, but Guy keeps lifting his hips, as if he’s trying to move me lower down.

Instinctively I grasp what he’s trying to do. He wants me back between his cheeks again. _OK,_ I think, _Whatever you want, you horny bastard._ I get onto my knees, keeping eye contact with Guy, and pull his hips into my lap so I can lean forward and slide my cock under him. I can see by his expression that I’ve read him right – he’s gazing at me with that wide-eyed excitement again. I start to thrust between his buttocks and he’s biting his lip, watching me, and I think he wants to say something. I lean forward. 

“Are you OK?” I ask, my voice a tender, trembling whisper.

He reaches up and brings my head down to his, then rasps into my ear, so I can’t see his face: 

“Thomas? Will you…. AAAAH! Will you… make love to me?”

WOAH. My body spasms and the blood is rushing in my ears. WHAT? I stare down at Guy and see he’s serious, and nervous.

“Really? Like, uh, properly?” 

He nods. This seems like a huge step. I’m bowled over by his forwardness, and also extremely turned on. Why is he so keen to go all the way? Maybe... I mean, I’d have thought I would know if he’d been with guys in the past.

“Have you…before?” I begin, but he’s shaking his head. 

“Please Thomas,” he whispers. “I really want to. I really want… you.” 

And I get it. He wants this to be decisive. Like me, he must have been thinking this chance may never come again, and if our friendship is wrecked he wants to make it worthwhile.

Sex, though. Proper sex. In all these years I’ve barely allowed myself to imagine it in detail, and the idea fills me with a mix of terror and… untold, desperate excitement.

“O-OK,” I stutter. “Yeah. YES. I-I want you too. So badly! Oh _God…_ ” 

And we stare into each other’s eyes, knowing that of everything we’ve been through, this is the biggest, make-or-break, most dangerous, thrilling, exciting, leap into the unknown we’ve ever taken. _This HAS to work out,_ I think.  
“But.. how…” I begin, and he giggles, which is a relief. 

“You know what to do,” he says. I suddenly feel incredibly self-conscious and look down, running my fingers over his belly. 

“Don’t we need something…” I mutter, under my breath. Pink-cheeked, Guy reaches up and brings my head down again, also avoiding eye contact. 

“In the bathroom.” He whispers in my ear. “There’s some hand lotion.”

Here goes nothing. I clamber off the bed and sprint to the bathroom, where indeed there is a bottle of lotion above the sink. I catch sight of myself in the mirror and do a double take: I’m looking _hot,_ in a dishevelled kind of way. My pupils are dilated, my lips puffy and my chin stubbly. I break out into a grin. _You can do this,_ I silently tell myself. _He is sooooo into it. You can rock his world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this through, I realise there's no way Guy could mistake Thomas's hairy body for a woman's. I guess T was just overwhelmed with anxiety!  
> Last part nearly ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get down to business. I just hope it works out well for them.

I dash back out of the bathroom and get back into bed, joining Guy-Man in a nervous giggle to counteract the awkwardness we’re both feeling. I put the lotion on the bedside table and wrap Guy up in a hug. We kiss passionately again, and I try to impart every ounce of love, and friendship, and admiration, and lust that I feel for him through my mouth. He’s the one to break away, and his eyes tell me that he feels it – he’s trusting me completely. I’m on top of him again now and I feel his hand slip around my cock, joining it with his and causing powerful sensations.

My head is all over the place now. I’m transfixed by Guy-Man, and the deed we are about to do. I’m dimly aware of something happening outside the limits of my thoughts, but I can’t make any sense to myself, can’t think of anything beyond this moment. Guy smiles shyly and reaches out for the lotion. He squeezes some into his hand, and begins to stroke it onto my penis.

My eyes roll back and fall closed, and I let out a long, ecstatic groan at his slow, firm touch. The lotion feels slippery and smooth, cool at first, but warms up quickly. Guy adds more. _Will it work? Is it the right kind of thing? It’s the only thing we’ve got…_

“Thomas…” he whispers, and I look down at him. I feel like I’m in a trance. He looks incredible laid out below me, naked and expectant, entrusting himself to me. I get to my knees and pull his hips into my lap, as we were before. _Is this right? Will this be OK?_ I just know I want to be able to see his face. Guy nods his head slightly. He’s shaking life a leaf and barely breathing. I’m trembling too.

Staring at me apprehensively, Guy lifts his legs a little and pushes his hips forwards, so that once again I slot between his buttocks. Mesmerised, I take myself in my hand and direct the head of my penis against his tight entrance. Guy shudders as I make contact, but smiles a little, and swallows. 

“I’ll try to relax,” he says, his voice hoarse.

 _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,_ my brain is screaming, as I push gently against him. _This is CRAZY._ But there is nowhere to go but onward, and I’m out of my mind with eagerness to feel what it’s like inside him. I push again and I feel Guy give a little. He gasps, but his face encourages me on. Another push, slightly more insistent, and the whole of my head pops inside. Electricity surges through my system. _God help me, at least let me get all the way in before I lose it!_ I pray, but I’m already struggling to rein back the feeling. We’ve both broken out in a cold sweat.

I pause for a second, then pull back a millimetre and give another push. This time I’m further inside. Guy winces. I’m terrified of hurting him, but he looks blissed-out – his eyes closed and his mouth open, forming itself into little smiles at my every movement. _Jesus, this feels incredible. He’s so hot inside, so muscular, so TIGHT._ Another push and I’m deeper in, almost half way.

“…OK?” I whisper, and Guy nods, his eyes still closed in concentration. 

“Feels… really good,” he whispers back.

I’ve now got room to slide in and out, so I begin a slow rhythm, gripping him by his hips. I want nothing more than to push myself in right up to my balls, but I’m equally desperate for this to be good for Guy, so I try hard to build up slowly, going a tiny bit deeper each time. As I move deeper and feel more comfortable I make my way forward so I can lean down over him, and suck on his perfect neck. I am in paradise. My whole body is blazing, my heart is bursting, my soul is soaring. 

Guy has been breathing in shallow snatches, his brow slightly furrowed as he concentrates on the sensation. My eyes are fixed on his breathtaking form. His hair is spread across the pillow, his arms flung open and his hands clutching the sides of the mattress. He’s moving against me, pushing harder, and moaning louder and louder. I think I might be crying out too, I don’t know. _I should touch him,_ the vague thought occurs to me, and I reach down to encircle his cock with my fingers, but he grabs my hand and moves it away. _He wants to focus on how I feel inside him,_ I think, with a rush of thrilling intimacy. I let my eyes stray from his face and down to my groin, where I can see myself sliding deep into his body, and the sight of it brings me right to the edge. This is so far beyond anything I’ve felt before. _I have to get right in there, NOW._

With one more thrust I finally immerse myself completely and I nearly can’t bear the intensity: my skin breaks out in goosebumps all over and I let out a juddering cry that scares me a little bit. As I hit home, Guy’s eyes fly open. 

“WHATHAFUH….?” He yells, half sitting up as if he’s just been resuscitated. 

He stares into my eyes and I see panic, and wonder, and… excitement? I pause briefly, scared I’ve hurt him by pushing so far, but he’s pushing back against me, hard. 

“…OK?” is all I can muster. He nods, open mouthed, and sinks back onto the bed. 

“DON’TFUCKINGSTOP!,” he commands, his voice a breathless, desperate bark, his gaze fixed on mine. I’ll never forget that expression of amazement and joy as long as I live. We move together, faster, harder, as he babbles “OH…WH…WHAT’SGOINGON?” and “OHMYGODTHOMAS….”

Overwhelmed by the state he’s in, I lose all semblance of control. I thrust deep again and he virtually screams, his face now a picture of wide-eyed ecstasy. My body is now governed by an otherworldly force as I keep pounding at breakneck speed, and he’s thrashing around now, his head turning one way and then another, his arms flailing and his hands grabbing at my shoulders. His legs are gripping me like a vice as he thrusts against me, faster, faster, harder, harder, our minds and bodies in chaos as we fuck like wild animals.

“THOMAAAAAA…OH…G-G-G-GUY….” 

_Why would he be screaming his own name? Oh FUCK, that’s my voice. That’s ME._

I can’t stop the sounds pouring out of my mouth. I feel like something devastatingly huge is about to happen, and I can’t take it. I want to cry, or vomit, or explode… and I choose the latter. 

Guy meets my eyes again for an electric second and I come so hard it almost hurts. The room spins away and I don’t know which way is up; everything is obliterated as my body pulses with terrifyingly intense force. My head is thrown back and a drawn-out, ecstatic cry works its way out of my belly, through my chest to my throat… dimly, on the edges of my senses, I hear another voice yelling out, over and over. It calls me back to my body and I open my eyes to see Guy coming all over himself in wave after wave after wave. I realise I’m still fucking him and, _oh Jesus, I’m still coming!_ How…? _Oh, OH, OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh……………………._

Eventually our movement slows and we come to rest. 

Once again, we’re staring speechlessly at each other, completely shellshocked. I have exploded into a million little pieces. Gently, reluctantly, I pull myself out of Guy’s body, releasing a torrent of fluid into what is now a completely trashed bed. As the almightiest orgasm I have ever experienced fades, I feel a warm rush of deep love come over me. Guy’s legs flop uselessly onto the sheets and he raises a shaky hand to my neck. I think my eyes well up at his tender touch. I fall forward onto him and his slow, passionate kiss goes right to my core. My heart has melted into liquid. I am liquid. We’re both drenched in sweat and God knows what else.

I manage to roll off him. He shifts over slightly so I can lie next to him and we’re side by side on a filthy single bed, staring at the hotel ceiling and waiting for our breathing to return to normal. My head begins to clear and I’m suddenly weirdly self-conscious. _What the fucking fuck just happened?_ I fumble for the blanket scrunched up at my side and pull it over us.

There are no words to touch what I’ve just felt, and I’m sure Guy found it pretty fucking special too. I’m not without my share of experience, but I had no idea sex could be like _that._ I’d be feeling like some kind of porn star right now if I wasn’t so overawed by it all, by the things that had happened to my body, by the sheer magnificence of my best friend, who gave himself to me so beautifully and generously and openly, with whom, I am forced to admit to myself at last, I am desperately in love. _I can’t believe I thought I’d be the one to rock HIS world,_ I think.

But what happens now? This is a big deal. We have been terrifyingly intimate, seen such raw and hidden parts of each other. I feel very vulnerable. Will this have to change things? Will we be really awkward together now? Will Guy be embarrassed, or surly? Even worse, his curiosity now satisfied, will he want to forget about this and carry on exactly as we were? I feel butterflies in my stomach.

I mean, it’s not as if we could actually _be_ together, in the proper sense. We’re friends. We’re in a band together. We’re _straight._

But then… actually, what’s stopping us? Him and me together, _why the fuck not?_ I hadn’t even entertained the notion before, when it seemed so impossible that he could want me. But if he did…. I turn the thought over in my mind, getting more and more excited. _What makes a great relationship anyway?_ I ask myself. _Best friends plus mindblowing sex…_ We’re already so close, so embedded in each other’s lives. Nothing would make more sense. On the other hand, if it all goes wrong, we have so much to lose…

Our arms are down at our sides and his fingers brush mine, then reach out to hold my hand. It’s a gesture so sweet I want to cry for the second time that morning. _Its OK! It’s going to be OK!_ We turn our heads to look at each other and I see that’s he’s just as dumbfounded as I, probably also feeling anxious about what happens next. His face is the most beautiful thing in the world.

We turn onto our sides, facing each other, and there’s no need for words. He casts his eyes downwards and I see he’s smiling shyly, but his cheeks are flushed with embarrassment. He buries his face in my chest and we wrap our limbs around each other in an almighty hug, rocking back and forth. There are definitely tears in my eyes now. Guy is covered in cum and we both burst into giggles as it squishes between our torsos. The laughter is such a relief: we’re the same people, but things _are_ different now. _So, so much better,_ I hope. He looks up at me, beaming. 

_We can talk about this later,_ I think; _I’m pretty sure every detail will be seared into my memory forever._ We start to kiss again, and my liquid heart sloshes around in the blown-out hull of my chest as my tongue slides lovingly over his.

The moment is wrecked by the loud and irritating sound of Guy-Man’s alarm, which tells us we need to get up. He reaches out, presses the button and throws the clock across the room in exaggerated frustration. I’ll be the one to speak.

“Check out in half an hour,” I say, my voice sounding strange and jarring after the dream sequence we’ve just been inhabiting. We grin at each other. 

“Go on, you go for a shower.”

Guy gives me a final peck and rolls out of the bed, and the parallel world we’ve been occupying disappears, giving way to normality. I lay there and watch him walk to the bathroom. He seems to be wincing and limping slightly, which makes me feel slightly guilty and also gives me a huge thrill. He closes the door and I half think of going in after him, but I instinctively know it’s time to give him a bit of space.

 _Please let him keep feeling good about this,_ I pray. Sometimes he can get into strange moods, change his mind about things, snap at me, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him show such unbridled happiness as I glimpsed this morning. I close my eyes and start to run over what’s happened since I woke up in bed with him, but I soon feel the first tingling of arousal and stop myself going into too much detail. _Maybe we’ll go over it together later, on_ I smile. There’s no doubt it had been spectacular, for him as well as me - I’ve seriously never felt anything close to it before. And Guy’s reaction seemed to demonstrate that what I’d heard about the G spot was true – I had definitely hit something inside him that sparked a dramatic reaction. I smile, smugly. _I wanna do that again. Hell, I wanna feel that myself!_

I lie back in my hotel bed, which is now a sordid mess of bodily fluids and crumpled sheets, and spare a thought for the poor maid who has to clean up after us. I feel absolutely fantastic. Clammy, exhausted, filthy, weak and trembly, but fantastic. I can smell Guy all over me, along with the faintly floral smell of the hand lotion. _That’ll be one of those smells that brings a big memory flooding back in years to come,_ I think to myself, and I grab the cheap-looking bottle from the bedside table and throw it into my bag. _You sentimental old fool,_ I chuckle, making a mental note to head to the chemist asap to buy some proper lube.

I glance around the room, and the wall by my bed. We’re at the end of a hall, but there’s a room next to us on my side. _I really hope they checked out early,_ I smirk. _Otherwise they’ll know our names pretty well by now._ The thought fills me with embarrassment and simultaneously makes me want to laugh out loud.

I sit up on the side of the bed and Guy emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his hair wet and gorgeously tousled, to find me grinning like an idiot. He tries to scowl at me but has to turn away to hide a smile when I raise my eyebrow seductively. Naked, I do my sexiest strut to the bathroom and get in the shower; it brings me more than a little regret to wash away Guy’s odour, but I feel much more lively for it.

When I emerge he’s dressed and packed, sitting and fiddling with his bag. He glances up and back down again, trying to act like his normal, irritated self but unable to stop himself from eyeing me up. 

“Hey, I, uh, couldn’t find any hand lotion in there,” I say. “Do you know where it is?” 

He glowers, but I can see he’s laughing underneath.

I turn away from him and drop my towel, then wiggle my hips and wink over my shoulder at him as I pull up my jockeys. I know he’ll be looking, and it’s always up to me to lighten the mood. This time he gives up and laughs, throwing a pillow across the room at me. 

“Get a move on,” he snaps, but I can see behind his eyes that he’s giddy as a kid at Eurodisney.

I’m finally packed and dressed and we’re ready to move. Part of me never wants to leave this room in case none of what we’ve shared exists in the world beyond the door. 

“What time are we on tonight?” Guy asks, and I know what he’s really asking is, _How soon can we get back to the hotel?_

“Ten”, I answer, stifling a yawn, “But I’m more looking forward to the aftershow. I’ve got big plans.” 

He smirks in reply. We stand up and grab our bags, but neither of us makes a move for the door. Then Guy takes a step forward, raises an arm, and we drop our bags and embrace one last time. I squeeze him tight.

“Best… night of my life,” I murmur to the top of his head. 

“How about the morning?” Comes his muffled reply from somewhere at my chest. I chuckle. 

“Yeah… that wasn’t bad either.” He’s amused too, at the ludicrous understatement. 

“My arse hurts,” he grumbles, and we both burst out laughing. I don’t let go of him yet. 

“Was it worth it though?” I ask quietly.

He looks up at me, and his mischievous grin tells me all I need to know. 

“Well,” I say, “I do hope you’ll return the favour at your earliest convenience.” 

He smiles evilly. I reach out to open the door but he stops me, pulling my face down to place a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. I go weak, my heart literally fluttering. As always, I understand him. _This is far from over,_ he’s telling me, _but nothing too public just yet. You know how self-conscious I can be._

Breaking away reluctantly, I nod my head. I’m fine with that. Actually, it’s way more exciting a prospect to keep this a furtive secret for a while. I’m already imagining the possibilities for sneaking around on tour, finding opportunities for covert intimacy. And we still have a couple more months on the road together! _This is going to be unbelievably awesome._

“OK, let’s check out,” I declare, and open the door. 

On cloud nine, we step out into the hallway and our footsteps fall into sync, as always. As we pass the next room, we hear the door click open. 

“Oh fuck, they were in there!” mutters Guy out of the corner of his mouth, mortified, and I snort. 

We glance sideways at each other and I can feel a gale of laughter bubbling up inside me. Guy sees the funny side and joins in. By the time we’re at the end of the corridor, we’re both doubled over in hysterics.

We don’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if anyone else was feeling these two at the moment, but I am, and I've written this, so I thought I would post it. First fic I've ever written down, let alone posted publicly! Two more parts to come.
> 
> MAY 2018: Hello if you're reading this! Just FYI I'm planning to delete or orphan this fic soon, so pls save a copy if you like it :) <3


End file.
